Behind Hidden Statues
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Fred and George are at it again, and perhaps a little rushed when Gryffindor Prefect, Hermione Granger, catches them trying to wreck havoc on the unsuspecting children of Hogwarts. Surprised? Hermione wasn't either. Chasing, Dungbombs, not to mention "Do these flowers make me look fat?", the night winds down with something a little more then expected. Happy Birthday Ivy.Lunar.Reid!


_Alright! I really hope y'all enjoy this, and I would like to wish a really nice person a Happy birthday._

_: ) _

_Happy birthday _ .Reid_! Have a wonderful, wonderful day~! _

_(Party! Party!) Eh… But anyways… XD_

_I don't own Harry Potter._

**Quote:**

"All the world is a birthday cake, so take a piece, but not to much."

* * *

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Let's move out."

Two red heads slinked out from behind the suit of armor and bent their heads down towards the floor while they walked the corridor. "See anyone?" Fred whispered, glancing at the snoring portraits. "Nope- Ah! Yes!" George grabbed Fred's arm and dragged his sibling out of the way, just as a Gryffindor prefect exited out of one of the pictures. Just they're luck, it wasn't Ron.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione Granger demanded. She stuck her hands on her hips as she stomped over to where she could see the two red heads.

Fred and George looked up at the brown haired girl.

They immediately started acting.

"Oh! Hermione! Didn't see you there!"

"Just out for a stroll this beautiful night-!" The thunder and lightning cackled helpfully.

"Yes, indeed. We decided to follow in Hagrid's footsteps-"

"You know, trying to find monste-"

"I mean- wonderful, delightful creatures-"

"And help them-"

"Yes! Indeed, those poor things-"

"And the only way was to go out at-"

"Midnight."

"Yes! But you see, we missed the time, and decided to go out hunting-"

"Wracklespurts. Those pesky things-"

"An intriguing Ravenclaw told us it-"

"Good for everyone-"

"Yes-"

"Indeed-"

Hermione smacked her hands on the back of each boy's head and glared at them fiercely. "This is serious! Ten points from Gryffindor! Fred, George, go back into the common room before I call a teacher."

The two trouble makers sighed and walked forlornly up the stairs, until Hermione was well out of their way.

Their blue eyes twinkled.

"Ready again Fred?"

"Ready George."

"This time, let's check more carefully, shall we?"

"We shall."

The twins skipped off into the dark hallways, keeping a strict ear on all the noises.

* * *

Hermione ran a hand through her curly brown hair. Five students found out of bed, three of them Gryffindors, two of them 'The Devil Twins' as McGonagall and Snape called them.

And she still had half her round to do.

The brown eyed girl frowned and looked around at the pictures hanging on the walls, some of them asleep and snoring quietly, others watching with interest as the girl passed them by.

The prefect heard a noise coming from inside a broom closet. Bracing herself with a wand, (And a hand ready to clasp over her eyes.) Hermione slammed open the door and muttered, _"Lumos!" _

Two Ravenclaws blushed as they were pulled out of the closet, and looked down at their feet while Hermione issued them both 10 points off, and a detention.

Hermione sighed as she sent the Ravenclaws off and muttered to herself, "Seven. Great…"

Now she could just find Ron and head back to see Harry…

"Ouch! Fred! No, don't set off the Dungbombs yet, Snape isn't here-"

"Alright. But won't he know it's us when he gets covered –"

"Wasn't this your idea?"

"…Point taken."

Hermione growled silently and felt like pulling her hair out. Didn't she send them away?

"Fred! George! What did I tell you!?"

The red heads froze in action, making themselves look like statues. Fred whispered dramatically out of the corner of his mouth, "If we act like statues, you'll go away."

Hermione didn't look impressed. "Go away and find a teacher maybe."

George sneezed and hobbled on one foot, before crashing onto the ground. "Uh… Little help here?" Fred reached down to pull up his brother, who thanked him.

"So, what's the punishment?"

"Erasing blackboards or something like that-"

"Maybe helping Hagrid in the forest-"

"Becoming weasels because Snape 'accidently' tested a potion on us-"

"How about Filch? You have seen those handcuffs on the walls-?"

"You will say nice things about us at our funeral, right Hermione?"

The brown haired girl seethed and rubbed her temples. "Fred, George. Your punishment- I'll leave that to Professor Snape."

The boys blanched at the thought of their potions professor.

They immediately backed away from the smug girl.

"You-You wouldn't!" Fred pointed an accusing finger at her.

"How will we survive?" George moaned pitifully.

"Better start planning the funeral-" Fred started.

"Do you think roses or daisies would go best with my school robes?" George cried. Fake tears streamed down his face as he and Fred held onto each other, crying crocodile tears.

"Stop faking, and come with me this instant to the common room."

"Aye, aye sir." The twins repeated dully.

Hermione glared at the two and grabbed their ears.

"I mean Ma'am! Ma'am!"

The Gryffindor nodded and dragged the two unfortunate pranksters along with her, ignoring the cries of pain and anguish as she tugged on them harshly.

George pulled his ear out of the girl's grasp and started running down the hallway. While Hermione was distracted at chasing George, Fred wrenched himself free and started running after the girl, hoping to catch up with his brother.

It didn't go as planned.

The boy's robe caught on his foot, making Fred go down, tumbling onto the panting Hermione Granger. Hermione turned around at the last second, and saw Fred collide with her.

"Hhhhuuuuhhhh?"

_BLAM._

Hermione and Fred's eyes were wide when they saw how they landed. Hermione ended up underneath Fred, with their noses touching.

The Gryffindors blushed scarlet and immediately started stuttering and apologizing, Fred helping the girl up.

George poked his head around the corner to see what held his brother and chaser up, and only saw their blushing faces.

"So… Do we not have detention?"

The chase started once again.


End file.
